sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δαρείος Βα \Περσία
Δαρείος ο Συνωμότης Darius thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Δαρείος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Πρίγκιπας-Διάδοχος της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Δαρείος" είναι ελληνoποίηση του ονόματος "Dārayawuš" της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αχαιμενίδες. - Πατέρας: Αρταξέρξης Β' - Μητέρα: Στάτειρα Α' η Πρεσβύτερη, θυγατέρα Υδάρνου του Αφανούς - Αδελφοί: * Αριάσπης (ή Αριαράθης) ο Αυτόχειρ, δευτερότοκος, αυτοκτόνησε * Αρταξέρξης Γ' Ώχος, τριτότοκος * Άτοσσα Β' η Καλλίστη, σύζυγος του πατέρα της, Αρταξέρξου Β' του Μνήμονος και στην συνέχεια του αδελφού της, Αρταξέρξου Γ' Ώχου και αρκετοί νόθοι - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Αρβουπάλης Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Son of Artaxerxes II (405-359 B.C.E.). Artaxerxes II designated Darius, his son by Stateira (Plutarch, Artoxerxes 26.1) and already fifty years old, as coruler and successor, in order to avoid riot and war between his legitimate sons, comparable to the quarrels at his own accession. Artaxerxes’ second wife, Atossa, however, favored Darius’ younger brother Ochus, who was of a brutal and impetuous character (Plutarch, Artoxerxes 26.2-4; cf. Justin 10.1.2-3). On the occasion of his appointment Darius asked his father for the gift of Aspasia, a beautiful woman of Phocean birth, who had come into the harem of Cyrus the Younger and then of Artaxerxes, who esteemed and loved her greatly (Plutarch, Artoxerxes 26.5-27.3; Justin, 10.2.1-6). According to an ancient custom, the king was required to give her to his son, but not much later he appointed her priestess of Anaitis (see ANĀHĪD ii) in Ecbatana, thus effectively taking her away from him (Plutarch, Artoxerxes 27.4). In his irritation and fear of a change in the succession and incited by a certain Τιρίβαζος (Tiribazus) (perhaps the famous satrap of Armenia and then of Lydia), Darius plotted against his father (Plutarch, Artoxerxes 27.5-28.5; cf. Justin 10.2.5). The conspiracy was exposed by a eunuch, and Darius was unanimously sentenced to death by the royal judges and executed (Plutarch, Artoxerxes 29.1, 29.8-10). The chronology of these events cannot be ascertained precisely; they are commonly dated to 362 or 361 B.C.E. (on the basis of which Darius’ birth date is given as ca. 412 B.C.E.), but this date is far from convincing. It is not even certain that the events unfolded in immediate succession. Darius’ son Arbupales was one of the Persian leaders killed at the battle of Granicus in 334 B.C.E. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία * A. T. Olmstead, History of the Persian Empire, Chicago, 1948, p. 424. * H. Swoboda, “Darius 5,” in Pauly-Wissowa IV/2, col. 2211. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας